


Delicate Weapon

by lesbanese (vouloir)



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:42:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28374099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vouloir/pseuds/lesbanese
Summary: V is a well known Brain Dance performer and Evelyn convinces her favorite technician ever, Judy, to help.
Relationships: Judy Alvarez/Evelyn Parker, Judy Alvarez/Female V
Comments: 43
Kudos: 347





	1. Tell me all the ways I hurt your name

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I couldn't resist writing about Judy after finishing her questline along with Act 1 of the main game, I haven't played any further than that so please no spoilers. The spoilers here in this story are what I have played through regarding Judy and what not. The title is the name of the song Delicate Weapon, by Grimes and Lizzy Wizzy which you can hear on the radio while cruising through Night City and I'll be using lyrics from the song as chapter titles too. I describe my V in this chapter who's a street kid. Chapters will get explicit but for right now this is all sort of background to set the story up. Thank you for reading!

Judy squints up at the screen, a current brain dance she’s editing, one of many that Lizzie’s Bar offered to her patrons, left much to be inspired. She feels the uneasiness of repetitions, revenue was decreasing plus the constant threat The Mox faced against rival gangs caused more than a dent into keeping the bar afloat. Evelyn would never tell her directly about their declining state, a matter to protect her from the harshness Night City brings despite knowing what Judy had faced. She knew brain dances are what kept this place going for the most part, frustration coursing through her, she needed to find _something or rather someone new._ As if it were on cue, Evelyn arrives but not without worry as a sigh escapes from Judy’s lips. She leans against the doorway, taking one long drag from her cigarette. Judy hasn’t smoked in years, the inclination is there though and she turns to face her. Evelyn takes another drag, running her free hand through blue hair, she tugs her coat a little tighter to her chest, like an invisible breeze hits.

“Now I know that sigh,” Evelyn tuts, “lacking a little inspo?” Her heels click on the flooring, bringing herself closer to Judy in order to study what she’s working on.

“That is an understatement,” Judy sighs again, ignoring the smoke filling her nostrils, “It’s all so boring, lacking in something.”

“I have some great news, it’s going to help us immensely,” Evelyn says, her hand resting on Judy’s shoulder, “You know that well known BD performer, V?”

Judy blinks up at her, eyes narrowed before shaking her head yes. 

V had a knack for making the BD captivating, the hushed promise of desire allured audiences from all over Night City more so than rival Sasha Devon, they’ve been quarreling or fucking off the camera per what media outlets say, not that Judy has been keeping track. Nope. Not at all. She definitely didn’t watch their brain dance either, she kicks that copy off to the side from prying eyes (Evelyn’s eyes specifically), _Two Girls, Four Mouths._ Another rumor circulating V as her BD fame continues to skyrocket, corpos from Militech and even Arasaka plus few Biocorps wanted to sponsor her. Judy remembered an interview where V shut down said rumors, stating her only sponsor is her own pleasure on and off screen. Judy hasn’t realized she’s tuned Evelyn out almost completely, only catching just a few bits of her remaining words.

“...... V is going to shoot an exclusive BD here at Lizzie’s! We’re shutting this whole place down for a few days in order to do so. And I want my best technician for the job!”, Evelyn exclaims, mindlessly tossing her still lit cigarette off to the side. Judy jumps out of her seat to put it out with her platform wedge, glaring at Evelyn.

“You’ll ruin the equipment before that ever happens, Evie,” Judy denounces.

“Did I ever tell you, you’re the only one who calls me that? Makes a girl feel special,” Evelyn winks at her, a touch of a smile forming on her lips.

“Flirting as a way to deflect the hard hitting truths again? You’re getting pretty predictable,” now it is Judy’s turn to tease. She walks over to Evelyn, a mischievous glint in her eyes. They have been intimate in the past, all intense, quiet kisses behind closed doors. Judy still feels her phantom touch move across her cheek, heart pounding at the thought.

“Oh Judy, been there, done that plenty with you. Let’s focus on the task at hand? More like going to be in your hands this time around. This will be good for us and the other girls. We need this,” Evelyn almost sounds like she’s begging, which only makes the guilt Judy was feeling

earlier bubble to the surface. The Tyger Claws have been attempting to stake a claim on this place for years, even after the death of Elizabeth “Lizzie” Borden. She was and still is a symbol of protection for all sex workers which is everything The Mox are.

“How bad is it?”, Judy asks, pain streaking her voice.

She watches Evelyn slump further into her chair that is placed beside her desk. It is where they usually hung out, sitting across from each other. Judy hardly ever ventures around in Night City, the bar and her apartment were all she needed. Evelyn teases her constantly for being such a recluse. Her grandparents used to live with her after the events of Laguna Bend getting bought out by corpo greed disguised as thoughtfulness for clean water, that the residents were preventing access to such a commodity. It resulted in the entire place being submerged in water. After they left, she decided to keep the apartment but now she feels trapped here more than ever.

“They tried to rob our alcohol supply four nights ago, Mateo stopped the runt of them,” Evelyn’s voice brings her back to reality. The fight wasn’t clean and left Mateo with a bullet shoulder wound, nearly busting a cybernetic. Judy had grown suspicious over his missing presence, Evelyn tried curbing those thoughts, reassuring he would be back this week behind the bar. Clearly another lie on Evelyn’s part, she has seen the Ripperdoc bills.

“My connections at Clouds got us this meeting with V. She’s currently promoting some new soda at AfterLife and reserved us a VIP booth to discuss things,” Evelyn continues. She lights another cigarette but Judy snatches it out of her hand only to crush it beneath her shoe. Just hearing about Clouds made her blood boil, a spiteful rage. Evelyn grows the distance between them, walking back until she leans against the door frame again.

“Are you fucking kidding me-“, Judy raises her voice but is interrupted by Evelyn.

“I know how you feel about Clouds and Maiko....,” Evelyn begins, choosing her words carefully, “If you won’t do this for the bar, please Judy, do it for me.” Maiko was Judy’s ex, a doll, life nearly taken by attempting to end the few elite members of the Tyger Claws, notably Hiromi Sato. They wanted to take back the place as their own, away from the gang’s clutches, it ended up backfiring.

“Fine,” Judy says, crossing her arms over her chest hard as if it will protect her from all the guilt that continues to consume her. She would do anything for Evelyn Parker.

——

“Remind me why we’re meeting V here?,” Judy asks, feeling herself shrink under the multiple gazes from local fixers. She knows they stand out for all the wrong reasons especially Evelyn and her blue hair. Afterlife is a morgue turned bar, it’s industrial vibe topped off with neon greenish hues and grating decor was a polar opposite to Lizzie’s Bar. There’s banners promoting a new flavor by Spunky Monkey but Judy finds herself distracted by the dancers in what looked like giant water tubes.

“Are you ladies here for a _taste_?”, a smooth, velvety voice with a slight husk alerts Judy. It belongs to a woman with long green hair, the roots starting to fade out to expose bleached strands. A sliver of metallic shine etched along her high cheekbones and bridge of her nose, with freckles dusting across. The cybernetics make their mark in her forearms and knuckles as well, _mantis blades._ Judy had watched a BD with them, who knew there was a much more creative way for usage, other than maiming.

“V, these are the ladies from Lizzie’s Bar, you know the ones you agreed to meet with?”, Jackie interrupts, placing a hand on V’s shoulder. He was her most trusted friend and bodyguard. Judy had briefly seen him make an appearance in occasional interviews.

“Stop being such a gonk and properly introduce me then!”, V exclaims, her tone is teasing. She tosses the promotional drink over her shoulder and fist bumps Jackie once they hear it land successfully into the trash bin.

“Allow me,” Evelyn steps in, her voice taking on that sweet husky tone only reserved to get what she wanted, Judy would know, she’s been on the other end of it quite often, “I’m Evelyn Parker and this here is-“

“Judy,” she says, breaking the momentum, she doesn’t miss the way V’s gaze swallows her from head to toe, taking in her tattoos and overalls with barely a scrap of fabric covering her modest chest.

“You didn’t recognize me?”, V winks, biting her lower lip as her eyes continue to roam over her.

“Maybe I might have if you had less clothes on”, Judy meant to keep that in her head, she mentally gives herself a punch.

V smirks in response, leaning against the bar’s edge. Judy can see from the corner of her eye, that Evelyn, who always had plenty to say, is speechless yet impressed at the flirtatious display.


	2. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another background filler chapter to get closer to the even better stuff ;)

“Are you going to be my scene partner?,” V coos, her voice dropping low, and Judy actually feels flush, she’s heard that voice quite often, intimately so in the confines of her apartment.

“She’s actually the technician,” Evelyn responds for her, “but if you’re looking for one,” she appraises V for a moment who is taken by surprise at the comment, “I’m your girl.” Judy frowns up at her and is met with a shrug.

“Am I intruding?”, Claire, the bartender at Afterlife, known for creating drinks as tribute for the legends of Night City, brings over a tray full. She plants a kiss on Jackie and V’s cheeks respectively and V actually giggles while she places the tray between them. Judy decides she wants to hear it again.

“Brought a little extra for your colorful friends here,” Claire continues, gesturing towards a clear, yet slightly foggy one in particular. Jackie grabs it, takes a huge sip then says, “...with a splash of love, just how I like it, thank you Claire.”

“Tell Misty I don’t want her to read my cards again, she’s a little too accurate, it’s rather creepy,” Claire informs him. He shrugs, smiles full of mirth.

Evelyn opens her cigarette case, ready to light another before Claire chides her, “Hey, the designated smoking area is _outside_ , not below the vents,” and she points to an exposed aperture above them. Evelyn closes her case immediately with a pout as Claire walks away. V slings her arm around Jackie, grabbing his drink to steal a quick sip.

“Aren’t you worried about paparazzi breaking into this place?,” Judy asks and V snorts.

“Rogue would annihilate them if they got within six feet of this place without a permit, we’re safe for now,” V crosses her legs and Judy can’t help but notice the tight leather pants, the peak of a toned stomach threatening to bust its top button. There hasn’t been a day where she wasn’t being followed around by them, flashy, pestering in her face. It’s a price she chose to pay in keeping El Coyote Cojo from shutting down permanently. She owed it to Pepe who had been stuck in debt to a fixer and well stealing a car from Arasaka only ended with her ass getting kicked, but she did meet Jackie as a result, they were hardly inseparable now.

Evelyn clears her throat, bringing back the attention for why they were really here. Lizzie’s Bar can’t handle more spite from the Tyger Claws. The events at Clouds would bolster their reasons to attack, Evelyn afraid it could happen in broad daylight. She had sacrificed everything to keep The Mox safe and refused to let her determination falter.

“You grew up in Heywood right? Isn’t that Valentino territory?,” she hounds, trying to fathom how V ended up doing BD work. Judy pretends to know mere basic facts about V whenever Evelyn asks, but little does she know, Evelyn found her BD stash. She chooses not to embarrass Judy into an early grave and did a little of her own research.

“Yes, I’m a street kid at heart, always will be,” V answers, tight lipped, the question making her a bit uncomfortable. She grabs a purple drink off the tray, downing it entirely. Judy watches her in awe, Evelyn hits a sore spot, and she feels bad for V. She came from a place that doesn’t exist anymore, judgement was thrown in multiple directions.

“I don’t mean to cause harm,” Evelyn senses her discomfort and she coyly throws in, “I only needed an explanation as to why you’re so charming.”

That causes V to let out a boisterous laugh that Jackie matches in tandem. She tucks a strand of green hair behind her ear and leans forward, beckoning Evelyn with a long, dexterous finger, one that Judy wouldn’t mind riding, and the thought makes her a little self conscious, as if a netrunner were reading her thoughts. She tugs at her overall strap, the one slung on her shoulder, a nervous tic. Evelyn is face to face with V now, and that finger traces her silver bar necklace.

“People are getting paid to _literally_ kiss my ass, drop the act, Evelyn,” V retaliates, she pulls Evelyn by her necklace a little closer, their lips inches apart that it wouldn’t take much to close the distance between them. Evelyn lets out a nervous laugh, perhaps she’s acted errantly. V lets her go and settles back into her seat. Judy raises an eyebrow at Evelyn, before stealing her drink, it tastes like berries and rum, burns in her throat, laps at her insides.

“You know exactly why we’re here,” Evelyn states, annoyed by the entire exchange, she snatches her drink back from Judy’s hands but not without protest. V and her fame would obviously give them the revenue they so desperately needed, more people might lessen the chance of another attack, Evelyn believes that and Judy thinks it’s all bullshit.

“I’ll do it!,” V says without hesitation, standing up to toss her leather jacket at Jackie’s head. He shoves it off to the side, exclaiming, “What?!” in unison with Judy. That didn’t take any convincing. The Samurai logo adorns the back of her jacket, a band lead by Johnny Silverhand whose name is always hushed these days. Most members are deceased however Kerry Eurodyne creates solo music while Bes Isis is the current major reporter for Network News 54. Judy saw them stationed outside when they arrived, ready to asperse V, no doubt.

“Let’s just say I have a soft spot for local bars,” V deflects, “I want to help. I know how important Lizzie’s Bar is.” 

She stretches her arms, lean muscle glistening with a sheen of sweat beneath the puking green hues. Judy’s gaze falls on them, lets her mind ruminate over how they would feel wrapped around her. She shifts in her seat and V catches her watching, it looks like she wants to say something but Jackie rushes over to her, frantically waving his arms. Judy doesn’t recall him ever leaving in the first place. She hears him tell V that Spunky Monkey has an interview planned outside Afterlife.

“Ladies, it was a pleasure,” Jackie smiles, “we’ll be seeing you soon,” and he guides V away with a hand on her shoulder. Judy sighs, she doesn’t miss V trying to look at her.

“I think I’m gonna head out, you coming Evie?,” Judy asks but sees Evelyn light a cigarette while making sweet eyes at Claire. It garners the reaction she was hoping for from the bartender, a teasing smile which Evelyn returns back, blowing out some smoke then a kiss right after.

“Oh you’re devious, never change,” Judy teases and Evelyn winks at her. She leaves Evelyn to her own devices, gets ready to call a car when hands land on either side of her head.

“Hey,” V says softly, “I didn’t want to leave without a proper goodbye.” She had to wrestle out of Jackie’s grip, making up an excuse about leaving her jewelry on the seat. Judy thinks her cyberware short circuited, V is practically straddling her lap just to say _goodbye_. Evelyn wasn’t beside her anymore to pinch her awake.

“Sasha Devon is quite the experience, although her left mouth drools a lot,” V continues, her fingers begin to absentmindedly play with Judy’s mauve green hair, curling it and letting it loose again.

“Uh, I didn’t ask-“, Judy begins but V sticks her unoccupied hand up.

“You were definitely thinking about it,” she teases, “as for that other rumor well I can tell you’ve got a big imagination to keep you company.” Judy feels hot, maybe she’s blushing and V doesn’t take notice. V’s weight on her lap is searing, and she bites back a moan, opting to chew on her bottom lip instead.

V shifts her weight, leaning back, her fingers haven’t stopped their pleasing torment, moving to stroke the shaved side of Judy’s head, over her only piece of cyberware.

“Do you use this to edit BD?,” V says, inquisitively, she halts her movements at the sight of Jackie running towards her, “Judy, can’t wait to work with you, gotta go!” She gets up from her lap, Judy misses the sensation, slumps into her seat hoping she could turn intangible.

_Damn it Judy, stop being such a gonk and speak!_

“Yeah uh, see ya around V!,” Judy calls out, it’s a miracle she was able to even speak. V does a little salute in her direction and finger guns Jackie who hoists her over his shoulder.

As the doors open and the crowds of Night City call out to V, Jackie puts her down and she sticks out her middle and index fingers gesturing the shape of a V, then sticks her tongue through, wiggling it. The crowds follow suit, screaming louder than Judy could tolerate. 

“What’s up Night City?!”, V screams back and Judy can’t resist the smile that etches across her face.


	3. You wanna keep me as forever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! NSFW incoming!!!! I decided to split this chapter up, and had an urge to create my own gang to add to the conflict just because, I briefly introduce one of the members until I have them fully developed, hopefully it's interesting lol 
> 
> Thank you for reading, and I wish everyone a Happy New Year!!

A familiar weight settled on Judy’s bare lap, another set of eager thighs squeezing against either side of hers. It was a teasing kiss placed beneath her jaw that nearly makes her scream out all the snared pent up desire carried around in her heart. The delicate brush of fingertips, chromatic polish garnishing them, a bright reflection in the dim moonlight, create incessant pressure everywhere but where it was needed. She gasped as the fingers wandered to the apex of her desire, tug of lace reluctantly sticking away so they may reach its destination, a welcoming drip upon their eagerness. They tease her swollen, soft flesh, wetness coating entirely as they skirt across the hood of her clit, avoiding the tip on purpose. A warm mouth envelops a hardened nipple, tongue swirling and deft fingers of the opposing hand toy with the other. Quiet little gasps and moans filling her ears with succor. 

_“......V,”_ but it wasn’t her voice that stumbled from her lips, whispered plea, no it belonged to someone else worthy of her attention, someone she didn’t have to get to notice her because she was chosen first. As V entered her, she moaned into her ear, and brought their lips together. V shoved her tongue into her mouth, permission granted immediately and as her fingers touched her throbbing clit, she is yanked back into a reality she desperately needed to escape from. 

The Braindance headset flashes her awake, her thighs quiver against nothingness, not even her own hand meets their thrusting. All her senses feel overloaded, heart thundering quick as her body slumps back into the exam chair while she gasps for breath. She spots Evelyn smirking, giving her a little wave, cigarette in hand of course. She steps away from Judy’s computer to approach her. 

“Sorry to interrupt your _me time_ ,” Evelyn muses, her eyes not so subtly dropping to Judy’s hand which was resting inside her overalls, on the crux of her thigh and hip. Judy sighs and runs her fingers over her wetness one last time, before Evelyn’s hand wraps around her wrist to remove it from her overalls. She was so close and Evelyn smirks at her glistened fingertips. 

“It’s been awhile since I tasted you,” Evelyn murmurs, taking Judy’s fingers to the knuckle into her mouth. 

_“Evie, Seriously?,_ ” Judy groans and takes her fingers back. She’s slowly recovering from her BD daze, legs still feeling like they would buckle beneath her weight if she were to try to stand up. She tilts her head back and wrinkles her nose up at Evelyn. 

“Still just as good as I remember,” Evelyn remarks, licking her lips, “We can’t have V filming here,” she gestures around the space. 

“What’s wrong with my space exactly?” Judy frowns. She tries to sit up but the room is spinning. Evelyn catches her from slipping off the chair. 

“It’s a basement!,” Evelyn dismisses. 

“Oh so V is too good for a dank basement?” Judy huffs, one of V’s earliest BD recordings took place in an old retired Maelstrom base, part of some roleplaying adventurous series that Judy absolutely did not watch. Not at all. The danger in those Braindances contributed to V’s popularity from the start. 

“We all know you want her in your dank basement, Judy, but doing something propped up on the main bar Mateo works behind will really showcase us!”, the double entendre doesn’t fly over Judy’s head and she rolls her eyes. A member of The Mox calls out to Evelyn, stating someone was requesting a meeting and Judy sees the confusion flush across her face. They make their way past the BD booths and onto the main dance floor, a woman stands in the center, her back facing them, embroidered on the back of her jacket was, _La Petite Mort_. Judy has only heard of them by reluctant association from those who utter their grievances. They are sought after by corpos from Militech for infamously dealing XBDs in Night City’s black market, there’s a possibility they were once affiliated with the Voodoo Boys in Pacifica. Once the stranger had noticed their presence, she turns to face them. Her black hair is held tight in a ponytail, it bordered painful just looking at it, the cyberware she dons is a sheen of metallic gold, a hue only the rich would wear, covering the front of her throat and bottom jaw, continues down her arms in astride until it reaches her fingertips as if she dipped them in real gold. She struts with a lithe malicious intent, fulvous eyes gleaming with an inexorable flurry. 

“Evelyn, _ma chérie_ , what a momentous spectacle you are,” her French accent is thick, Judy almost believed it was only for show. Evelyn has that calculated look, the one Judy recognizes she displays when she senses her nonchalant facade is cracking. She’s never seen her this nervous before and Judy is right along with her. 

“And what do I owe this visit?,” Evelyn brings the stranger over to plush leather seating, waving at Mateo to bring over a tray of drinks. 

“Forgive me, I haven’t properly introduced myself, I am Armelle, and you will like what I have to offer,” she says that like a prerogative. Mateo comes swooping in with the drinks Evelyn requested, gratitude given for pausing the nerve wracking discussion. 

“If you wanted to get your lips wet, you could’ve asked,” Evelyn appraises her. _Classic Evelyn to deflect with innuendo._

“Do not take me for a fool, everyone knows your popularity with the famous, you managed to get Lizzy Wizzy’s cyberware _wet_. The connection you flare with Arasaka has never gone over our heads. However, I’m more interested in your planned BD with _V,_ ” Armelle bites back. 

“What has your interest so piqued?,” Judy feels a little left out and speaks up. She watches Armelle tense under her gaze, like she hasn’t thought of a plan fully through. 

“She’s been declining our efforts to film with us personally when we needed help and so I want one of my girls to be a part of your BD,” Armelle sneers, “Are we not all Lizzie’s soldiers?” Judy wonders what she meant by help. Armelle reaches for a drink but Evelyn slaps it away causing the glass to shatter at their feet, alcohol wetting Armelle’s boots. 

“No! The difference between us is that what you do is illicit, taking _little death_ to the extreme, driving people to the brink of their own extinction! The Mox don’t partake in XBD and never will!” Evelyn shouts, she’s already on her feet, flickering the nearly done cigarette at Armelle. She is unfazed by Evelyn’s behavior, in fact she appears bored. Judy rests her hand on Evelyn’s waist in an effort to calm her down. 

“What if I have your solution to putting a stop to the Tyger Claws and their attacks?”, and that causes Evelyn to snap her head quickly. 

“What, how?,” Evelyn asks quietly, unable to fathom that a complete stranger can take away the torment they have been enduring for months. 

“Think about what I said and let me know when we have a deal,” Armelle gets up and proceeds to walk towards the door, she looks over her shoulder, “Judy, I’m quite fond of your editing skills. I think you’ll like our technician.” 

Judy can’t help the shiver crawling its way up her spine. Her threats weren’t empty. 

“How does she know about me and Arasaka?,” Evelyn begins pacing around and Judy watches her ardently, “She didn’t mention Yorinobu, not yet anyway,” she rubs at her temples, hoping to fade the headache that begins to spread. They hear a series of flashing cameras and screams from outside, it only adds to the frustration. 

“V is here, you have to convince her to do another BD,” Evelyn pleads, “She’s taken a liking to you.” 

——

V pushes up her aviator sunglasses further up the bridge of her nose, they might as well be permanently stuck. Jackie has his arm wrapped tightly around her, she’s always found comfort in his embrace. His other arm is out, attempting to prevent a rather aggressive reporter from stepping into her space. The microphone is waving frantically in her face, following with a slew of questions filled with contestation. She winks at the crowd, the charm behind doesn’t quite reach her eyes, her answers are rehearsed, dull, a practiced ease without revealing anything that would put her at a disadvantage the media craves. 

_“Tell us V!!! Are the rumors behind why you’re truly helping Lizzie’s Bar is because it’s shutting down? Have the Tyger Claws run them out of business?”_ She doesn’t see the reporter who shouts the question and before she could answer, a saccharine voice, the frequent visitor in her dreams speaks, “Heya V come inside,” and it’s Judy reaching her hand out, the lifeline she needs. She takes a hold of it, ignoring the shiver the contact brings, Judy’s palm is warm against hers. Judy guides her into the bar, with Jackie following behind. Once Judy’s hand leaves her, she misses the contact immediately. 

“Hey Judy,” V finally speaks, “It seems you haven’t been entirely honest with me,” the hurt straining her voice. She doesn’t want to believe Network 54 but Judy’s expressive eyes give it away. 

“They’ve been a thorn on our side, Evelyn believes you can change that,” Judy feigns, “I don’t see how a corpo greed trap in the making can solve that.” It stings to say it, whatever emotions she’s harboring towards V had to go, but that familiar ache neglected at her center from earlier says otherwise. 

“It’s not always by choice,” V counters softly, she runs her hand through green hair, tucking it behind her ear on one side, “It’s a matter of how we handle that greed, what we do with it,” and she steps into Judy’s space, keening at their proximity. Judy lets out a shaky exhale as V removes her shirt, revealing her breasts to the icy air, _to her_. Her nipples are pierced, hard, and Judy wants to wrap her mouth around them. 

_“And I think you’re all kinds of greedy for it,_ ” V whispers, her voice takes on that lascivious tone Judy hears when she’s performing but this time it’s being used on her. V’s hand reaches down to toy with her studded belt, fingers dipping along it and Judy gasps when they cup her through the overalls. 

_“For you yes, I am,_ ” Judy stifles the moan threatening to release from her lips, the weight of her confession only feels burdensome. She leans forward in the attempt to kiss V as if an invisible line tugs at her heart, making it pang and she is met with V’s tongue taking a long broad stroke starting from her chin then stopping at her upper lip. V steps back, taking her hand that rested against Judy with her. 

“I hope you don’t mind me going solo this time,” V licks her lips, reveling in the way Judy pants. Evelyn’s request buries itself to the back of Judy’s mind. 


	4. Bells of Lizzie's Bar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> made myself tear up thinking about V doing a mini strip tease to Bells of Laguna Bend, the quicker paced version during Pyramid Song...... 
> 
> slightly nsfw, and another brief intro for two members of my gang   
> writing action scenes is like pulling teeth for me but at least I tried lol

“What’s the deal with them?,” V asks Mateo, chin tilting in the direction of Judy and Evelyn who seem to be bickering, arms thrown up in disbelief. She props herself up to sit on top of the bar, ignoring all Mateo’s protests, heels resting on a stool. She shivers from the chilled air nipping at her bare chest but also realizing Judy was literally in the palm of her hand moments before Evelyn interrupted. The heat that emanated from Judy only made V breath out a contented sigh, imagining how searing it would be pressed against her. Mateo spits out a laugh, cocktail shaker in hand. 

“Buy a drink and I’ll tell you,” he says, “I’m full of secrets, it’s all part of the job.” 

V turns to face him, narrowing her eyes, “Seriously? Alright, surprise me,” and she transfers some eddies to him. He places an empty glass beside her and dumps the mixed drink into it, a vibrant yellow topped off with a cherry. V takes a rather large gulp, lips puckering at the sour taste. 

“Ugh, a whiskey sour? Mateo! Spill them secrets,” V dabs her tongue on a napkin to rid of the taste. 

“I’m not telling you a thing,” he teases, “looks like Judy needs your hands again.” Judy waves at them, her editing glove already on, they hear Evelyn retreat to her office via a door slam. 

“You got me good there for a sec,” V responds, “play me something that haunts what was known,” and she jumps off the bar. 

“That’s an odd request,” V hears Mateo say as she walks away.

She wraps her arms around her chest, trying to cover up, feeling suddenly shy once she approaches Judy. She has two large screens set up, one for editing and probably the other to watch over V’s neural feeds. V is used to having a large sum of people fussing over her during a recording session but with Judy’s careful gaze upon her as she attaches the BD wreath, which immediately clings around her head, the need to impress is high. Judy wasn’t fawning over her in that shrill groupie way, rather she thinks that getting rid of a blush through sheer will power alone quick enough would warrant her feelings for her. Judy helps V insert a blank chip into her personal port, the brush of the glove along her hairline doesn’t stop V from leaning into the sensation. She was already calibrated into the system, a step needed to ensure there was no junk data that would only hinder the editing process for Judy. V isn’t entirely knowledgeable about the process other than it’s lengthy and requires an above average expertise to splice away wandering thoughts and intruding memories of the performer, twelve hours of footage could neatly be trimmed down to an hour or two. 

“So come here often?,” V jokes to lighten the mood. Her wreath flashes twice, indicating that it was ready to record. Judy gives her a small smile, she hasn’t worked with anyone as playful as V. 

“More than you know,” Judy answers, “but about earlier...”

“I’m willing to move past it if you are,” V counters and the speed in which she says that makes Judy want to say, _I can’t_ , but opts instead to nod her head in agreement. 

Judy walks back to the screens, attaching the editing wreath into her cyberware, and gives V a thumbs up to begin. The music that begins to fill the speakers reminds her of something she would quietly hum to herself while overlooking murky water to the beyond. It fills her with an unexpected sorrow and she rests her face in her hands, but V is starting to pull her out of her reverie. Her eyes are glowing a faint blue, the lonesome trance that comes with BD, the belt around her hips comes off in a fell swoop. Diverse Media Systems otherwise known as DMS, who she has frequently edited BD for, couldn’t bribe her enough to leak the mesmerizing sway V possesses. Judy lets out a shaky exhale as V runs her fingers along her breasts, tugging a nipple, her other hand teasingly dips below the waistband of her leather pants. V never breaks the lascivious eye contact with Judy, hips continue their lithe sway as she pushes her pants below her thighs, and it pools at her feet in a shiny heap. Few members of The Mox that decided to stick around were all enchanted by V, even Mateo, who wipes the sweat off his brow with a towel that Evelyn would joke that it would come out of his paycheck. 

V is always performing, whether behind piles of cameras or BD equipment, to those she kept close, even as she glanced at her reflection, alone in a mansion, the performance is there. She didn’t know where her real emotions lie and what’s fabricated by societal demands, all they did was take. For a giver like V, it overwhelms her, the ironic need in her line of work to be such a people pleaser came with grievance. There is no satisfying the takers. As V stood in front of Judy, strapping lace her last barrier, tears rolled down her cheeks, and she saw a bright flashing red. Judy examines the neural screen hastily, the lines reflecting the drastic change in V’s brain waves. She shuts it down immediately, calling out to V who stumbles to the ground. 

“V!,” Judy urgently says, lifting the wreath off her head. She delicately holds her face with both hands and V wishes Judy would stop looking at her like she is her entire world, that will only complicate things further. She turns away from Judy to retch, it burns on the way out, getting on her discarded pants. Judy had seen this side effect on other performers via accidental recording to which she edited all that out. It was one of many side effects BD can cause, especially one in an overworked individual. V rests her hand along Judy’s cheek, running her thumb across the soft skin, over her cyberware. She can’t ignore the blossoming space Judy is taking up in her heart. Judy helps her sit up against the bar, it doesn’t stop the fluttering warmth filling her chest. 

“V, are you okay?,” Judy asks, deep concern lacing her voice, “We can do this another time. Evelyn and her damn greed,” she murmurs that last part and V wonders if that’s what they were fighting over. 

_I failed you,_ V thinks and she’s grateful they aren’t recording that thought. Before she can speak up, all the lights abruptly turn off, leaving them in darkness. 

“I’m all for the atmosphere but even this is a little excessive,” V whispers, she blinks her eyes to adjust to night vision with an added thermal imaging layer courtesy of Vik. 

“This isn’t our doing-“, Judy’s remaining words are drowned out by Evelyn’s screaming and a series of gunshots. Revved up motorcycle engines and more gunshots can be heard from outside, a sudden fury of Tyger Claws infiltrate Lizzie’s Bar, katanas gleaming beneath dulled neon lights thanks to the back up generator. A Tyger Claw slashes his blade towards V and she blocks his attempt by activating her mantis blades. Her legs haven’t completely regained feeling yet, it sabotages her when he strikes again, slicing the skin of her shoulder. Judy kicks at his legs, they buckle and she takes the opportunity to stab his eye with her editing glove when he hunches over. Judy grabs his pistol along with V’s hand to lead them over to an opposing wall to seek shelter from flying bullets. Judy leans back on the wall, pressing V against her absentmindedly, the incessant pressure of V’s bare breasts pushing against hers had her cursing out for not wearing a bra this time around, literally the worst time to even feel aroused, and it amplifies when V appraises her, eyebrows raised. 

_“Judy......,”_ V whispers, her grip tightening and she steps in front to block a bullet. It bounces off her blade and hits an above light, it shatters on top of a member. The Mox can fight and V can attest to that, bats swinging and machine guns blazing through the Tyger Claws. She sees Jackie shoot his way through, relief flooding her to see him alive and Evelyn is trailing behind closely. V runs out towards him only to be shoved back by a Tyger Claw. He sneers, baring gold teeth, his blade pressing into her neck but it’s over quickly when a bullet hits his neck, blood splattering on V. Judy hovers over his dead body, pistol smoking. Jackie rushes over to them, his arms enveloping them both in a fierce hug. Evelyn hears a gasp from the ground, the man is barely holding onto his life and she presses her stiletto heel into his chest. 

“Why are you attacking us?,” Evelyn rages, digging further into him, all she gets is a bloody grin. He spits at her and he is met with three shots to the face, Evelyn screaming. She bends his face to the side to pull out a chip from the personal port then tosses it to Judy. 

“See if you can find out anything about this attack!” and she throws her pistol to the ground. Judy recognizes it as memoryware but with a Militech upgrade. Weren’t the Tyger Claws heavily associated with Arasaka? The turn of events left Judy more lost with Evelyn unwilling to admit this is bigger than the both of them. 

“Not here,” V says, “I’ve got a mansion far off the grid, we’ll be safe there,” she graciously takes the offered Samurai jacket from Jackie, forgetting for a moment that she had been fighting with a scrap of lace on, her discarded pants covered in vomit. Her skin is sticky with blood, some BD this turned out to be. 

“I’ll take your word for it, V,” Evelyn says but not without a berating tone. 

——

An eager tongue traces along cyberware lines and another across a winged tattoo belonging to corporate agent Meredith Stout, the senior operations manager for Militech. She grips the hair of the woman closest to her, Simone, bringing their lips together in a sloppy, wet kiss that would have had Armelle cringing if she wasn’t turned on by the noises from Colette, who was nestled between the corpo’s legs, eating her out like it was her last meal on earth. These frequent trysts or as Meredith called them _, discussions_ , in the No-Tell Motel, which reeked of piss and vomit plus whatever stains in the hallways, began to drive away whatever patience she had left. Perhaps that’s what she gets for making a deal of guised protection with a corpo. 

“ _Madame_ , aren’t you going to join us?,” Colette stops her ministrations to look up at Armelle, mouth wet with Meredith, it shines against her jaw cyberware beneath an array of neon glow. Every member from La Petite Mort had that specific cyberware, it is what makes them stand out, particularly on the XBD black market. However, the implant was never decided by personal autonomy.

“Not tonight,” Armelle says softly and Meredith drags Colette back between her legs, “You promised me a meeting with Yorinobu.” 

“After you get what V owes me, that Flathead chip!,” Meredith barely manages to speak when Simone wraps her lips around her nipple and Colette laps at her center. 

V was a mercenary, high level street cred got her all sorts of requests before becoming a BD performer. Meredith sent her off to All Foods Plant, it turned out to be a secret Maelstrom base, resulting in taking out Royce and the rest of his gang, whatever inclination she had to film a BD afterwards really was beyond what Meredith could comprehend. The Flathead was delivered to her but it was an empty husk, the chip missing for activation. Her superiors’ threats over the lost convoy can’t go over her head. 

“I’ve done everything I possibly could do to get V to work with us,” Armelle says, running her fingers through her hair, she left it loose to drape on her shoulders. Evelyn was her only hope as much as it pains her to admit it. Meredith kept her records purged from NCPD servers, the evidence of a darkened past with haste promise to give her all the protection her girls needed. 

“You have a week,” Meredith spats and it quickly turns into moaning that Simone stifles with kisses. Armelle watches her come undone for the first of many tonight and she decides to walk out. 

“Revenge takes many steps, Armelle,” Meredith breaths out from behind her as the automatic door slides shut. Her phone rings an overplayed tune, the number is unknown. Thinking it’s another client of hers, she answers and Evelyn’s honeyed voice fills her ears,

_“I’d like to meet, just us girls.”_


	5. a want that fills her gut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nsfw..... Judy is a top and you can't change my mind 
> 
> I briefly reference what happens with Evelyn during the Automatic Love quest as well near the end, I want to mention that here just in case and we also learn more about my ocs. 
> 
> Thank you for reading, I truly appreciate it so much.  
>  I was feeling really stuck

_“Good evening Night City! Bes Isis here and boy do I have some breaking news! Gunshot fire rang out in sub-district Kabuki located in Watson. NCPD claims it is another gang war that broke out in front of Lizzie’s Bar, where performer V allegedly is recording an exclusive Braindance. No word of who the casualties are yet but it is expected! Who is behind it all? Stay tuned!”_

Jackie grumbles, taking a large gulp of hot cocoa, his phone was ringing madly ever since the news broke out, PR especially leaving numerous angry voice mails asking about V. They were at one of her mansions but it was more of a large penthouse with glass paneling, sleek design and added minimalist furniture. The first floor layout contained a kitchen with a fully stocked bar and multiple lounge spaces, the second floor had bedrooms. She built a hidden armory for Jackie specifically, ever since she left her mercenary life behind yet it finds a way to crawl back. If any word had gotten out over V taking part in gang wars, there would be all kinds of hell to pay. Evelyn sits further along the kitchen bar, sighing loudly as the news unfolds, cigarette in hand, Jackie thinks it’s permanently glued to her.

“Can’t you turn this shit off?,” she asks exasperatedly. 

Susie Q and the rest of The Mox found a quiet place to retreat in lieu of recent events, she promised to keep in contact with her and Judy. Armelle was her last resort, she needed to find out if the Tyger Claws attack was her doing, the coincidence with her arrival beforehand roused her suspicions. Judy is upstairs examining the chip taken from the dead Tyger Claw and Evelyn is stuck, unable to figure out how to recover from the most vicious attack to date. The bar had to be closed down for weeks, the decrease in revenue only amounting a greater toll.

“Have some cocoa, maybe it’ll sweeten you up a little,” Jackie remarks, sliding a mug towards her. He doesn’t turn off the tv, eyes completely honed in on it. Evelyn scoffs, reluctantly taking a swig from it. She’s never had much of a sweet tooth but the balanced heat from the spices plus bitter cocoa might change her mind. She didn’t know much about the elusive bodyguard but it is clear as day he didn’t trust her, evident by his unwillingness to meet her eyes, the tight lipped expression he carries whenever she’s around.

“Saigon cinnamon, interesting choice,” Evelyn says, taking another sip. It’s taking too much effort not to fling her heels towards the tv. She tunes out the mention of the growing number of casualties.

“You’re the only one who managed to pick up on that, been making this drink for ages,” Jackie doesn’t look at her. His shoulders hunch over the now empty mug.

“I’m good at tasting,” Evelyn responds and suddenly the fake plant beside her is interesting as she messes with a leaf.

“You can’t resist, can you?,” Jackie mumbles, “and I don’t trust you,” and this time he finally looks at Evelyn.

“Join the club,” Evelyn rebukes, “You finally had the courage to tell me so.” Jackie stands up hastily, staring her down in some feeble attempt to scare. It isn’t the first time a burly man had done this, Evelyn only matches his intensity.

“V has a good heart, I’ve known her for years and she will always do anything to keep the people she cares about safe despite getting taken advantage of. You lied to us and we’re all stuck in a brewing scandal as a result!,” Jackie bites. His phone screen pings with a dozen notifications and he chucks it across the room.

“Don’t put any blame on Judy,” Evelyn responds softly, wincing at the noise his phone makes on impact, “I didn’t listen to her and now there’s nothing but negative press,” she takes a drag from the cigarette, exhales the smoke carefully away from Jackie’s face, “I just wanted us to be safe and that amounted to failure.”

Jackie sits down again, seemingly calm after his outburst, “I can’t see V getting hurt again. It’s my job to protect her, not that she needs it but you catch my drift.” Evelyn decides to sit as well but closer to him.

“I feel the same about Judy,” Evelyn crosses her arms.

“But who’s going to protect Judy from getting hurt by you?,” he asks and it makes Evelyn tense.

“Oh Jackie, it’s already in progress. Send V my regards, I have a mess that needs fixing,” and Evelyn grabs her purse to head out.

“Wait, what do you mean by that!?,” Jackie calls out but it’s already too late. He sighs as if the simple gesture would release all the problems sitting around in his head.

——

The moaning from the Milfguard commercial startles Judy awake, forgetting she had dozed off with the tv on, sleeping didn’t amount to thinking, it gives her a break from overwhelming thoughts. Her hand bumps into a furless mass curled beside her on the bed, it hisses at the unexpected contact. Judy scoots back a little to see its beady fulvous eyes peer at her, pointy ears and a face that looked like it was dunked in chimney soot.

“Heya, what’s your name?,” she asks, slowly reaching for the heart shaped pendant dangling from the collar, “Nibbles huh? Well I’m Judy. You’re kinda cute.” Nibbles purrs under her hand, cuddling into her stomach.

“You’re quite vocal,” she pauses, hearing a gentle hum coming from the bathroom, the door left slightly ajar, realizing she had fallen asleep on V’s bed, the thought makes her feel flush, “Just like your owner, I bet.” Judy swings her legs off to the side and gets up, following the continued hum until she enters. V has her back towards the door, the rain shower steaming the glass that surrounds her. Both her palms were flat on the grey tiled wall, droplets rolling off lean muscle. V looks over the sinew of muscle belonging to her arm, delicate arch of her eyebrow raised to see Judy, her gaze intense enough to keep her frozen in place.

“Are you going to wait your turn or join me?,” V taunts, her tone is teasing and it snaps Judy out of her reverie. V goes back to looking at the wall again and Judy has to pinch herself, this isn’t a braindance. _Fuck it, Evelyn can wait_

Judy removes her clothes, letting them drop in a heap at her feet. When she enters the shower, it’s big enough to host a damn party she thinks, the welcoming warmth from the water soothes her. She sees blood from earlier events getting sucked into drainage along with the dye from V’s matted green hair. It flows off her lower back and Judy reaches out to catch a droplet with a finger, accidentally brushing V’s ass. Judy hears her breath hitch at the contact.

“I knew you’d give in,” V whispers, she tries to turn but Judy molds herself to V’s back, keeping her pinned to the wall from behind, her breasts digging into her back. She flexes her hand beneath Judy’s who doesn’t budge. Tentatively, Judy runs her free hand along the swell of V’s hip, tracing the faint stretch marks, following their path as they wrap around her upper thigh. She’s never seen them in V’s braindance, realizes that parts of her are always erased. Judy stops tracing, her fingers move to curve towards V’s center, stopping just short of where she’s needed.

“Why are you touching me like you’re carrying a secret around?,” V exhales softly, she shifts her head away from the gentle stream to avoid filling her lungs. Judy eases her hand away from V’s, almost in warning to not move. When Judy’s fingers brush past soft curls to touch the delicate flesh underneath, they both gasp.

“I fucked myself while watching your BD,” Judy feels V grow wetter at her confession, “I can’t be the only one who told you that.” She kisses V on the back of her shoulder. V was a few inches taller than her but that would never stop her domineering tendencies behind closed doors.

“It only has meaning coming from you,” V whimpers, _“Judy... please...”_ , and she moves her hand to guide Judy’s only to be spanked on the ass in admonishment.

“Keep them on the wall, V,” Judy clicks her tongue and she smirks against V, hearing her groan in anticipation. She finally touches her with purpose, a finger teasing around her entrance and another toying with her clit. V’s hips cant towards the ministrations but catches the air when Judy retracts at the last minute. The unexpected revelation that Judy is a massive tease leaves V wanton and she mewls once Judy cups her fully, open and flush, spreading wetness along the length of her. She goes back to circling V’s clit with her thumb and eases a finger in with no resistance. V’s quiet moaning spurs her on to add a second finger and feels V clench around them. V arches back towards her, hips undulating to meet every thrust, and Judy feels her ass bump against her own neglected desire. She gasps at the contact, too far into the moment of satisfying V to chastise her for moving a hand away from the wall to grab at her hip in encouragement to grind on her. They move together, some kind of intricate dance, and Judy brings V to a powerful climax, and doesn't stop her thrusting until another hits. V moans out her name, all the pent up desire upon their first meeting covers Judy’s hand. She quickly wraps her arms around V, steadying her as the last of the aftershocks pass and peppers kisses along the woman’s back.

“Whoa,” V pants, turning her head slightly to look at Judy who was still wrapped behind her.

“Care to elaborate?,” Judy laughs and reaches for V’s nipple, messing with the barbell piercing.

 _“Judy,”_ V whines, “Let me look at you please,” and Judy steps back a little only to be met with an eager, desperate kiss from V that presses her against the glass panel near the shower entrance. Judy matches the kiss with the same intensity, V shallowing up a moan that spills from her lips. She hasn’t come yet, her clit throbbing in need while V drags her lips along the column of her throat. V stops to appreciate her various tattoos, the look of adoration overwhelming and her fingers halt at the cat tattoo right above her center.

“Whoa,” V says again and Judy can’t resist laughing, “Guess you could say this is two girls, three pussies? The title is a work in progress and well we can’t forget Nibbles.”

“V!”, Judy playfully slaps her on the shoulder, “Don’t bring your literal cat into this!” V sprinkles kisses all over Judy’s face causing her to giggle.

“What you said earlier...,” Judy begins and V pauses to look at her, “about having meaning, is it true?” She was distracted by that thought and didn’t catch V who moved down to get on her knees, _celebrity braindancer who she had watched numerous times_ , looking up with an insatiable need to devour her.

“Let me show you how true it is,” V whispers and she leans forward, tongue taking a languorous stroke to taste Judy. Judy laces her fingers through V’s wet hair, the chip Evelyn had asked her to examine buried into the far reaches of her mind.

—-

Armelle had requested Evelyn to meet at a club called Trompe l'oeil, something that deceives the eye and sure hoped it was exactly that, considering she dragged herself out to Pacifica. The street is nearly deserted, save for a few club goers, red eyed from whatever they inhaled glaring at her as if she was an intruder. The oeil part of the sign flickered pink and whether that is intentional or just shitty lighting, Evelyn decides not to dwell on it. She enters the club, pushing past red velvet brocade curtains and spots Armelle, legs crossed lounging on a chaise, near the bar. The velvet theme continues throughout along with large distortion mirrors placed with purposeful lusty intent, blurs her view of the scandalous acts taking place.

“Evelyn, welcome,” Armelle says as she approaches her, placing a drink on the dark wooden table.

“Let’s just get to the point shall we?,” Evelyn sits across Armelle, “I’m over pleasantries.” There was a mirror behind the woman, making her appear less gruesome and Evelyn chooses to look at that particular Armelle instead.

“If I remember correctly, you called me in a wanton state,” Armelle scoffs.

“I’m sure you heard what happened, it’s all over the news and I know you had something to do with it!,” Evelyn says, failing to keep herself calm, that was always Judy’s doing.

“I figured as much that you would make assumptions but I have my alibi,” Armelle slides over a chip to Evelyn, “There’s my proof.”

“You’re insane if you think I’ll watch whatever the fuck is on there,” Evelyn seethes but Armelle taps on the chip, her fingers rubbing at the half peeled label.

“Does the name Oswald Forrest ring any bells?,” Armelle leans forward, her eyes boring into Evelyn’s, “His death is on this chip, highly requested by multiple Dolls. Our XBDs are assassinations, we help those who can not extract their revenge. I could easily sell this for over a million eddies but I’m choosing to hand this over to you.”

Evelyn feels her gut lurch at the mention of his name, it takes everything she has to not cry, “So you’re literal femme fatales, is that it? Kill for hire?”

“Sure, let us go with that, Network 54 hasn’t caught up yet, I suppose I have your bar to thank for keeping them distracted enough to do my job,” Armelle says that nonchalant, like she had done a huge favor, and Evelyn would rather rip her tongue out than admit that she did. She doesn’t feel any different now that the man is dead, maybe relieved that he can’t harm anyone else but someone will always replace him like a hydra and she will be powerless to stop the vicious cycle sprouting heads at each turn.

“Don’t you seek your own personal revenge Armelle?,” Evelyn asks and in that moment she realizes exactly what the woman craved, the mention of her connection with Arasaka in their first meeting spurs a plan.

“I’m told there’s never personal gratification in doing so,” Armelle almost looks defeated at the admission, “Perhaps I find that with helping others but it comes at a price.”

“Is this you trying to be funny?”, Evelyn muses, the tension is driving her mad and if Judy were here, she would be rolling her eyes. Armelle glares at her, running a hand along her jaw, the gold tips of her fingers glint.

“Anyone who tells you that is afraid you will accomplish it”, Evelyn continues, “But I can give you that gratification, there’s nothing evil about wanting it.” Evelyn rests her hand on the woman’s thigh, the muscle tensing beneath.

“What you say sounds blasphemous,” Armelle responds.

“I suppose everything that comes out of my mouth has been these days,” Evelyn tries to move her hand away but Armelle keeps it there, covering her, “I can get you a meeting with Yorinobu,” and Armelle’s interest has piqued exponentially, the shock doesn’t go unnoticed. Evelyn has always been good at picking up on desire, like she was made for it.

“Help me, help you as they say,” Evelyn waves her hand almost in dismissal, “You said you could stop the Tyger Claws from hurting The Mox, own up to your part of the bargain and forget about V, then the meeting is yours.”

“This is where you’re wrong, Evelyn,” Armelle brings her face closer, “My client needs something from V, if you can get it then sure I’ll void the braindance.”

Of course there was always some exception and Evelyn would scream if she were alone right now.

“Fine, what the hell is it?,” Evelyn reluctantly says, sensing that Judy will get even more pissed off dragging V further into their mess.

“A flathead chip she stole, then we have a deal,” Armelle holds out her hand and Evelyn shakes it, “You have a week, Evelyn, and I’ll make sure the Tyger Claws don’t lay a hand on The Mox.”

Before Evelyn could protest, a woman stops abruptly right beside her. Her black hair is in a short wavy bob with curtain bangs as if she got sick of its appearance and took a knife to it, bronze skin glistening with a sheen of sweat, full lips stuck in a pout, and her cyberware matched Armelle’s, it was almost unsettling. She opens a compact mirror to examine the length of her tongue which extends to an inhuman matter courtesy of a new cyberware implant.

“How long is that?,” Evelyn finds herself asking, she meant to keep that thought quiet. She doesn’t have any cyberware herself, been out of the loop on the latest regarding it. The woman closes the mirror and her eyes grow wide as she takes Evelyn in.

“Oh my god, Lizzy Wizzy kissed you at the awards ceremony on tv!!!,” she jumps in excitement, her accent is similar to Armelle’s, “Tell me please, is her full body dermal implant always cold?!” Evelyn finds her reaction cute.

“It was, but I had no problem warming her up,” Evelyn says, teasing, she doesn’t miss the woman’s eyes staring at her stockings, the tops visible enough for anyone. _How Interesting,_ she could use that to her advantage.

“To answer your question, it’s about nine inches long, I had to remain realistic enough,” the woman rolls her eyes, “I have the ability to extend it whenever, my last contra-“ and she pauses to look at Armelle, “Um a client, helped me pay for it today. Care to be the first to try it out?,” she smirks at Evelyn.

“ _Colette_ , don’t you have a client to meet at nine pm before you decided to interrupt us?”, Armelle chides her.

“They canceled on me,” she answers shyly.

“That’s the forth one this week, get out until you find another!”, and Colette stomps her way out of the club.

“My apologies for that, she’s fairly new,” Armelle says, “I have a client I must attend to,” she stands up along with Evelyn, “Remember our deal, we’ll stay in touch,” and she walks away, disappearing behind another velvet curtain.

\---

Evelyn walks out with the chip, shoving it into her purse, and sees Colette leaning against the banister, phone in hand.

“If I have to hear the words _Sir John Phaullustiff_ one more time, I’d rather gag on my own fingers!!,” she experates to whoever is on the line, “Ugh that corpo bitch we’re catering to! It’s like she has a secret that could wreck us!”

Evelyn makes herself known now, removing a cigarette from her case to light it. Colette’s voice hitches upon seeing her and she quickly murmurs something in French before hanging up. They were the only ones on the street now, it’s eeriness filling the air between them.

“She doesn’t appreciate all your hard work, Colette,” Evelyn’s voice is honeyed, precise, the same voice she uses to get exactly what’s needed; information, clearly they had a connection with corpos, a leverage she could use. Colette perks up and Evelyn sees herself in those eyes, much like when she first started.

“You’re right but-,” Colette stops, “She warned me how tempting you are.”

“Oh? Just how tempting am I?,” Evelyn steps into her space, dangerously close, her lips brushing against Colette’s, a shell of a kiss. She feels the woman’s fingers dip into the top of a stocking, almost insistent and snaps it back. Evelyn smirks, the woman has got a penchant for stockings. She grabs Colette by the chin to force her to look at her before pushing two fingers into her mouth. Colette’s tongue swells beneath them, teasing and Evelyn doesn’t see the problem with having a little fun while getting info. She was probably going to bury herself into a deeper ditch, not even Judy could pull her out of.

“How about I take you up on that offer?”, Evelyn asks and Colette’s eyes light up.

“Um, can you call a car though?”, Colette shifts on her feet, embarrassed.

Evelyn rolls her eyes, pulling out her phone to see five missed calls from Judy, she swipes them away to delete, Jackie's question haunting her. 


	6. Nostrum

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, I got really tired of looking at this chapter but didn't want to have any further delays with posting.  
> It's nsfw and what not. By going off on Meredith's tattoos, I kind of thought there's a possibility of her either being part of 6th street or a nomad in the past who was tempted by Militech so kind of rolling with that for the story. The first part of this chapter, I tried mimicking the BD missions in the game, italics are the BD, i hope it isn't confusing. 
> 
> Thank you for reading! I really appreciate it so much.

_Meredith leaned back against the Militech vehicle, abstracted pallid, brightened only by an opposing flicker of headlights. The man she’s meeting even with his nauseating bright patterned clothing, could not be shrouded by the fog permeating Night City. She had a scowl on her face, watching the way he struggled to step thanks to a drunken haze. Taki Kazo is followed with two other Tyger Claws behind him, and Meredith isn’t foolish enough to meet them alone, personal bodyguard, whatever the hell his name is, towered over her. She was notorious for having belligerent manners however those who knew her during 6th Street days with their askew perception of justice would find it appalling. Militech would only tolerate them for so long and Meredith grasped at the opportunity to escape, tucked away in Corpo Plaza grandiose. Her superiors saw potential, betting a chance by bringing her on their side once again and they may regret it soon, if that flathead chip isn’t in her possession. Desperation was unbecoming for her, it only goads the temptation to drown in Northside Industrial District harbor. The Tyger Claws were procurers of Militech weaponry despite the ever changing rivalry with Arasaka. She uses that as leverage._

_“Stout,” Taki slurred, pointing uselessly to the air while his guards aided to hold him up, “Do you have my rifle?”_

_“Depends, will you get me what I want? or shall I find someone more competent?,” Meredith gripped the briefcase handle tightly, a pistol tucked in her holster should matters get crazed. Taki laughed at her boldness._

_“This all feels beneath you, we know your indulgent perversions-“ Meredith slapped him, the smack loud enough to echo in the abandoned lot._

—

“V, see anything that stands out?”, Judy’s voice filters through the BD. They were currently figuring out what spurred the attack on Lizzie’s Bar per Evelyn’s request, lounging on V’s bed, laptop settled in Judy’s lap. Nibbles is curled up beside her, low snoring with an occasional kick to her leg amidst dreaming. The memoryware chip belonged to a Tyger Claws leader and with a few miserable searches, Judy found out he was having secret meetings at a shrine in Milagro Terrance for a plan to take over Japantown. Evelyn killing him despite not knowing his position within the gang, wouldn’t cease their vendetta against The Mox.

“Oh definitely....,” V looks down at the evidence. Judy watches her head shift with the BD wreath on and she bites back a laugh threatening to spill.

“V!,” Judy chides but there’s a teasing edge to it.

“That slap was definitely something,” V says in awe, “I almost forgot what it feels like to be the.... _voyeur_ ,” she sighs that last part as if it weighed a ton. Judy wants to reach out in comfort but she knows better than to disrupt the braindance, even with V laying so close beside her. Is that how she viewed her fans?

—

_Meredith watched Taki recoil upon impact, his guards unsheathed their katanas in an attempt to strike but were met immediately with bullets. Their bodies dropped at her feet, and Taki looked at her mortified, neon sneakers splattered with blood._

_“Alright! We’ll do it, I just don’t understand what the hell you need with Lizzie’s Bar?,” he panicked, “We couldn’t take it back!”_

_“It isn’t the place, but the person who’s visiting,” Meredith said, “she must have it!”_

—

“Fuck, I know that corpo,” V murmurs, “she looks pissed off.” 

Meredith was her last gig as a mercenary, deep in a pit filled with Maelstrom and pocketed a chip for a token of remembrance. A Maelstrom member shoved it into his personal port as V watched behind some crates, abscess mixed with viscous innards leaked out from his ears, it had never given him a chance to scream. Once his body dropped in a thud, she removed the chip but little did she know it belonged to the flathead retrieved for Meredith. A countdown in angry red numbering across the front, like it’s got an expiration date, wasn’t anything like she’s seen before, and quickly embedded it back into the body’s head, severing it. The head sat in a freezer in the armory, Jackie unable to resist making a joke laced with innuendo. She can feel how terrified the Tyger Claw was, it wracks through, floating in her consciousness. She sees a figure behind the Militech vehicle, stark in the alley way, the shadows hardly concealed.

“Judy, there’s someone watching,” V continues, her eyes, _Taki’s eyes,_ shift over to them.

“Anything distinctive about them?,” Judy asks, trying to zoom in, “like gold cyberware perhaps?”

“Um no but leopard print is sooo not meant for anyone,” V says, “I’m ready to get out of here.” 

Judy obliges, carefully shutting down the BD and removing the wreath from V’s head. Her eyes blink away the trance and she props herself up on an elbow to get a better look at Judy. She is wearing blue shorts and V’s favorite shirt, then lays back down on the pillow in frustration.

“It’s my fault your bar got attacked,” V remorses, she turns on her side, fingers reaching to toy with Judy’s shirt hem.

“I won’t let you take the blame, not on my watch,” Judy says, “They’ve been attacking us constantly,” and she interlaces their fingers then presses a kiss to the back of V’s hand, “We’ll figure this out together.”

V gives her hand a reassuring squeeze before moving back to her shirt hem, she begins to gently lift it up just enough to expose Judy’s breasts to the warm air of her master bedroom.

“I haven’t properly thanked you for saving my life back at Lizzie’s,” V plants an appreciative kiss beneath Judy’s jawline as her breath hitches.

“Haven’t you thanked me enough in the shower?,” Judy exhales. V’s questing fingers trace along the web tattoo on her breast, stopping just shy of her nipple.

“It won’t ever be enough, let me take care of you Judy, please,” V slides down alongside her until she’s eye level with her breast. Judy bites her lower lip as V begins to lap at her nipple, feeling it hardened in V’s mouth. She lavishes attention to her other breast and smirks against it when Judy’s hips jerk up to nothing but air, a soft mewl escaping her lips.

“You like hearing that, don’t you?,” V punctuates her question slipping a hand past the waistband to find sopping heat. Judy is grateful she opted out of wearing panties, V’s fingers skirting along the length of her. The old her would deny that she craved to be cared for, guilt gnawing at inner consciousness, it happened with Maiko, with Evelyn, but with V, she gives a slow nod, afraid to even utter a word yet it is enough for the woman now hovering above her to continue. Judy breaks eye contact with V briefly to glance down at her hand, completely obscured by satiny shorts that stretched to accommodate every luxurious stroke. An ever growing wetness dissipating through the front of the shorts, absolutely in ruin. Judy’s head lolls off to the side, some tendrils of dyed hair sticking to her skin. V kisses the column of her throat, red flush tinged skin, fingers stopping abruptly. 

“V....”, she fails to chide the woman for her cruel teasing, voice faltering instead as she feels V’s finger ease into her, meeting no resistance. Judy clutches the back of V’s head, bringing their lips together for a fiery kiss that leaves them both breathless. V could hear her fingers moving, Judy is extremely wet for her and that makes her moan into their next kiss. Judy’s hips helplessly roll into her palm as it bumps against her clit, she needs to be closer to V and tugs the front of her shirt to bring their lips together desperately.

“I need you," Judy whimpers out as soon as they part, movements getting frantic as she gets closer to her peak.

“I lov-“, V almost completely says, whether Judy hears her or not, it is too soon to say as the woman hits her climax, an enrapturing spectacle that nearly brings V to tears. Judy is panting as V gently toys with her clit once one more, rubbing circles along it and bringing her to a less intense orgasm. She kisses along Judy’s jaw, helping her ease through aftershocks. Judy reaches for V’s wrist, pulling her hand out of the shorts to lick at her own wetness between the woman’s fingers. That was short lived however as Nibbles climbed up to sit at V’s torso, meowing for much needed attention.

“He watched the whole thing didn’t he?”, Judy muses, giving the hairless cat scratches between the ears. He tries to nip playfully at her fingers but V moves him gently down beside her.

“Probably, he’s a little nosy,” V laughs and it quickly turns into a gasp as Judy snaps the elastic of her panties, lace stretched taut across muscle. V’s phone starts ringing and she sees Jackie appear across the screen. She apologetically looks at Judy, giving her hand a squeeze before answering.

“What’s up choomba?,” V asks, putting him on speaker.

 _“Uh, are you ladies finished?”_ , Jackie asks hesitantly, thankfully he’s got a spare phone.

“Just about,” V replies, “Is everything alright?”

 _“Evelyn is gone, I don’t know what she’s planning but whatever it is, doesn’t seem safe,”_ despite their fighting Jackie still cared.

“Fuck Evie,” Judy murmurs, “I wouldn’t doubt she tried meeting up with that gang leader. I have to try calling her,” and she rolls off the side of the bed, worry permeates her every thought.

—

Colette ruts back and forth against Evelyn’s stocking clad thigh wantonly, netting insufficient now at muting the feel of wet folds rubbing along it with every pass. The collar binds tighter at her throat with every tug on the leash wrapped around Evelyn’s hand. She doesn’t meet the woman’s thrusting just yet, prefers a little show that she was too eager to give her. Earlier, Colette had shown Evelyn just how valuable of an asset her tongue extension can be, filling her to completion. Her eyes shift between the woman and the tv, Network 54 was about to report breaking news, a reminder of exactly why she was here. Her hand moves up to pinch a nipple, it goads Colette to grind harder, to chase her own pleasure and Evelyn decides to be a little merciful. She begins to meet her thrusting, pushes her thigh flush against Colette’s folds, angling it better and her hand moves to rub at her clit. Colette comes sloppily and loud, drenching her thigh as her hip movements grow sluggish then stop. Evelyn tugs the leash forward, colliding their mouths for a deep kiss, she swallows up whatever mewls Colette lets out. She can faintly taste herself on the woman’s lips.

“Good girl,” Evelyn coos, and Colette preens at the attention.

“I want to taste you again,” Colette says bluntly and Evelyn would smirk if the ache hadn’t begun to flare up once again.

“Be my guest,” she says, opening her legs up to accommodate her. Colette settles between them, her fingers opening her folds, coating with wetness. Once her tongue takes a languorous stroke, Evelyn uses her free hand to dig into the noire hair.

_“Hello Night City! And we’re back with a recent report from NCPD who are currently at Clouds after witnesses called stating manager Woodman’s head was found impaled on a camera tripod......”_

Evelyn tenses, a wave of nausea hitting her, Colette ever so perceptive, stops her movements, breathing against Evelyn’s inner thigh.

“Well I’ll be damned, the idiot is dead,” a voice speaks from the doorway and it does nothing to combat the sickness bubbling in her throat.

Maiko Maeda removes a cigarette from a black case and lights it, immediately taking a drag from it. She was a former doll, an input for Judy, but her greed for power to take over Clouds caused distance and inevitably led to their break up. Evelyn saw it all, the tear streaked mascara, an empty husk pleading for the heart ache to leave. Maiko in her tacky leopard print and metallic cerulean lips stands before her, eyeing precariously at Colette who was still laying between her.

“I didn’t say you had to stop,” Maiko flummoxes, taking another drag. Colette sits up beside Evelyn, jaw drenched with her. Evelyn closes her legs, trapping a hand between them in hopes to alleviate the incessant ache residing there, she was close to the precipice before the intrusion.

“Why would it matter when another will take his place?”, Evelyn sneers. Any moment now, someone crueler would rise but Maiko only laughs at her question.

“You’re looking at the new manager of Clouds,” she says, almost insulted, “Whoever killed him did every doll a huge favor, I only wish I could have seen it happen myself.” Evelyn won’t admit she shares that sentiment.

“What happened with Sato and his bosses? Surely they would’ve found a better replacement?,” Evelyn jabs and for a moment she sees Maiko falter.

“They were found wearing BD wreaths, bleeding out of their ears and eyes. Some XBD killed them except for Sato who barely survived. That stiff fuck and Yorinobu are hiding away like cowards in Arasaka Plaza. I send dolls out three times a week to visit them, although Yorinobu asks for you constantly,” Maiko doesn’t hide the irritation in her tone.

“I’d like to see him,” Evelyn says, the deal with Armelle unfolding without much of an effort on her part, it alarms her how easy it is. She suspects that Maiko knows nothing about La Petite Mort, what they do in secrecy.

“I don’t think so, _Evie_ , isn’t that what Judy calls you?”, Maiko retaliates, satisfied she had hit a nerve.

“Yes she does, among other things you missed out on for being a manipulative spite,” Evelyn examines the leash in her hand, forgetting entirely that Colette sat obediently next to her, looking bored, curling a loose tress around her finger, “I fucked your girlfriend didn’t I?” she continues and that makes both of them perk up.

“ _Absolutely not_ ,” Colette speaks finally, exhausted by the drama because she isn’t a part of it,” Maiko is a client who is just leaving yeah?” and she crosses her arms over her naked chest. Oh there was definitely something going on between them, Evelyn would be a fool not to notice the flash of anger that crosses Maiko’s eyes.

Maiko scoffs, “You’re just as manipulative as I am Evelyn, that’s how we have to be, there isn’t another choice. You can stay in denial all you want,” and she walks over to Colette to grip her chin for a kiss. She smacks her lips at the taste of Evelyn.

“I suppose I can see why Judy likes you,” Maiko says, “Tell her I said hi,” she walks towards the exit but not without looking over her shoulder, “If I see you at Arasaka Plaza, you’re finished.” An empty threat, Evelyn can only hope.

Her phone goes off once again, this time it’s Judy calling her. She turns it over on the bedside table and drags Colette back between her legs to finish what she started.


	7. Someone you can drown, like the other noise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> quick filler chapter to set some events up, chapter title are lyrics from Bassically by Tei Shi  
> nothing is beta read so I apologize for any mistakes  
> comments are always super appreciated, thank you for reading!

V groans as the wound on her shoulder stings, trickle of blood spreading in a desultory manner onto her collarbone. She has one of the mantis blades unsheathed, Realskinn stretched to accommodate its reveal, failing to reach encrusted blood from its edges. She felt a dip in the bed and now Judy is sitting on the edge beside V, hand reaching out to grab the cloth scrap. Nibbles is asleep on her lap, curled up. 

“Allow me, you already stabbed yourself on accident,” Judy says and V passes it over to her, wordless. She gently flakes the dried blood away, careful not to nick her own skin in the process. She hears V’s breath hitch once she passes over the wounded shoulder. This somehow feels much more intimate than what they shared earlier, the quiet little moments that would do nothing to quench the pang her heart makes upon remembering that V almost had said those effusive words. Whether V had only meant it in the heat of the moment or harbored such feelings, scared utterance, Judy does not want to dawdle in those thoughts and ignores the way her heart protests. They had not discussed the blossoming rapport between them and it might drive her to spurt it out in an inopportune moment, constant interruptions be damned. She’s all too aware of V’s hand resting on her thigh, fingers idly drawing along the tattoo there while she continues to clean the blood. 

“You ever accidentally open your blades in the shower?,” Judy asks, the silence falling between them was too much. She might screw everything up right then and there. She wishes Evelyn was around to help her sort out these feelings, but she wasn’t yet again, not returning her calls either. The worry gnaws at her, it suffuses nearly every thought more so if V was not here. 

“Oh yeah definitely,” V laughs, “the water sloshes around like I’m a human snow globe or something! Vik would get so pissed every time I showed up all short circuited!,” and she groans again when Judy scrubs over a particular spot. 

“V, there’s something I need to ask-“ Judy tries to say but Jackie bursts through the bedroom door, it startles Nibbles off V’s lap and he scurries beneath the bed. She lets out an annoyed sound that makes V look at her inquisitively. V mouths the word sorry as she turns to face Jackie. 

“You got an interview in 20 minutes with Ziggy Q and we all know damn well he’s gonna ask about Lizzie’s Bar!”, Jackie exclaims, “PR wouldn’t stop calling V, you gotta pivot everything regarding it as best as you can. They already scheduled a new BD for you to film and promote, wouldn’t say with who though.” 

V sheathes her mantis blade and looks at Judy to find comfort, “Alright Jackie, I don’t know what to say. People are dead, they always are when I’m around.” Judy brings her hand up to cup V’s face, almost forcing her to keep their eyes locked. 

“We dragged you into this mess and the fact that you’re still willing to help us... it’s astronomical,” Judy reassures V, she leans forward to kiss her brow, “There’s a lead, I’m going to edit further and see who the mystery observer is. The clues could lead us somewhere.” 

V frowns at her in disbelief, “I haven’t been entirely honest with you either.” Jackie’s gaze falls between them and settles on V in warning. Nibbles hovers around his feet, then he decides to pick him up. 

“I used to be a mercenary, Jackie and I went on quite a few gigs. We’re too good at pissing everyone off though,” V continues, she gets up to walk toward her closet, chucks on the nearest shirt she could find. The material is diaphanous and it hugs her throat much like Judy had in their passionate embrace. She puts on her signature leather pants and Samurai jacket too. 

“We were chaotically stupid,” Jackie jumps in on the conversation, “A trail of enemies followed.” He kisses Nibbles on the forehead and that earns him a few purrs, Judy would have found that delightful if V hadn’t stood in front of her, hands resting on either side of her face. 

“ _Judy,_ El Coyote Cojo was attacked much like Lizzie’s Bar but on a greater scale because of those enemies,” she whispers, “Seeing Trauma Team whisk all the dead away.... I couldn’t-“, and Judy sees the tears slipping, she immediately wraps her arms around V, “I don’t know why I thought becoming a braindancer was a better option,” V buries her face into the crux of Judy’s shoulder. Jackie envelopes them both into a bigger hug, Nibbles along the way smooshed between them, chirping at newfound warmth. V leaves out a very specific detail, the one detail her and Jackie will only share together until death, _that it all started off as a bet._

—-

_“Hey hey!!! Thanks for tuning into Night After Night City! We got a special guest with us this evening, you know her as the woman who conquered Sasha Devon’s mouths and heart! It’s the ever pragmatic V, right after this commercial break!”_

Ziggy Q’s voice does nothing to tame the nerves diffusing through V’s every being, her ill pacing making even Jackie dizzy backstage. He stops her with a firm grasp on her shoulder. 

“You didn’t tell Judy the whole truth,” Jackie says, “I’ve never seen you so-“

“Don’t fucking say it,” V murmurs, she almost confessed her entire heart out with the simplest of words, leave it to Jackie to pick up on it quick. Judy stayed behind with Nibbles keeping her company, hoping that Evelyn reaches out soon enough with anything that would help piece together the attack but all V could think about was how much she missed her, every second when Judy is not around made her yearn. She’s never been this deep in feelings over anyone, a foreign revelation, but she welcomes it, just totally awful at expressing said feelings. _Does Judy even feel the same way?_

“How am I supposed to even promote something I know nothing about Jackie!?,” she whines, how was she going to dodge questions about Lizzie’s Bar? 

“They love keeping you on your toes,” Jackie shrugs, “You’re up.” 

_“....and here’s V!”,_ Ziggy announces, the audience roars as she makes her way over to the neon pink couch, waving at everyone. They all do her signature V hand gesture and she returns it but not their enthusiasm. 

“I can speak for everyone here watching that we were worried sick about you and the attack on Lizzie’s Bar,” Ziggy Q does not hesitate, V looks at his piled teal hair that reminded her of soft serve only she would prefer to smash it on pavement like an angry patron. 

_You don’t care about me_ , that’s what she wants to say because it’s true but opts out, she does not need a deeper PR nightmare. Everything felt so bright, the sharp lights putting her under scrutiny, she tugs at her sheer turtleneck, regretful in wearing it. 

“What happened at Lizzie’s was awful, The Mox are resilient, I was lucky to find safety in them and with Jackie-“ V gets interrupted by Ziggy. 

“What about all the casualties, who are still being counted by the NCPD till this day?”, he asks, “Do you feel that your fame brought this upon them?” 

V feels hot, her eyes wandering, scared to fixate on anything in particular. The burden is hers, it happened in Heywood before and she chokes back a sob, refusing to allow Ziggy to pin her. 

“I will stop at nothing to find justice for every life lost that day, take your questions and shove it,” V snarls, the audience gasps, “I was there to help and the timing ended up being wrong.” 

V gets up and leans over the desk to face Ziggy, “Do you believe miracles and coincidences to be the same?” 

For once she sees him nervous beneath her gaze, that shrill judgement leaving him briefly. He tugs at his golden suit, and gives her his signature smile, “Why don’t we ask your new BD partner? _or more like your ex?”_

V tenses at the mention of ex and there was only one person that immediately floods her mind as to who they are. 

“I believe both are granted by a higher power,” the smooth voice belongs to none other than _Panam Palmer._

“Well they sure as hell like torturing and playing favorites,” V sneers, “kinda like what they’re doing now.” Panam had her dark hair down this time, instead of piled up, the usual cropped jacket V had seen tossed around on set along with blue jeans, and that harness, hugging the generous swell of her hips and thighs which consistently drove her mad with ardor. She quite often had been on the end of that harness and she flushes at the memory. 

“Here I thought you’d be glad to see me,” Panam smirks and Ziggy whistles low. 

“Can you feel the tension, Night City?!, We’ll be back after this commercial break!”, once the cameras pan away, the make up crew surrounds Ziggy, much like a shark with its prey. 

“Guess they didn’t tell you either,” Panam says, crossing her arms over her chest. V still would not look her in the eyes but she knew the woman was fuming. They had a mutual friend, Rogue, she introduced them for a gig and the rest is history. 

“Panam, it’s good to see you,” Jackie speaks for her and V glares up at him. Panam gives him a smile, she liked Jackie despite her falling out with V, they did remain in contact (secretly of course). 

“Clearly if I knew you would be my next BD, I’d turn the other cheek,” V finally speaks. 

“Oh right, the cheeks you begged me to spank even off camera?”, Panam gets in her face and V doesn’t back down, they were about the same height yet she manages to make V feel small in comparison. 

“Whoa ladies, now save the cat fight for the camera on set tomorrow yeah?”, Panam’s agent separates them, “Let’s go, Sasha Devon sent you an invite for her birthday party.” 

“Uh Jackie? Why wasn’t I invited?” and Jackie clears his throat in response. 

“Looks like you’re losing your touch, V,” Panam looks over her shoulder, smirking.


End file.
